El legendario de la Región del Hielo
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un error, ellos cometieron su único y mayor error, sin embargo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Que equivocados estaban. - No poseo nada, espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Todos estaban rodeándolo, sus rostros no mostraban emoción, pero emocionalmente estaban sufriendo, realmente no querían que el sufriera tal castigo, sobre todo por una razón que era simplemente estúpida, sin embargo, estaban demasiados asustados de que les pasara algo si intervenían.

El los miro por el campo de visión que tenía, las cadenas oscuras manteniéndolo pegado en el suelo, todos notaron que el no luchaba por liberarse, pero cada vez que sus ojos pasaban por ellos podían notar como sus ojos perdían brillo.

El causante de todo se dio a notar.

-Eres un peligro para todos, no tengo más opción que hacer esto ¡Recibe el juicio! -grito y una esfera de color negro se formó sobre su cabeza-

Todos miraron esa esfera, sus rostros no mostraban emoción, pero sus ojos mostraban que realmente no querían eso, querían evitarlo, pero su miedo los mantuvo quietos.

El miro esa esfera, ni su rostro, ni sus ojos mostraban emoción, parece que había aceptado su destino.

El ser que estaba creando la esfera, la lanzo en forma de rayo hacia él, causando una luz oscura en todo el lugar, todos se taparon los ojos y cuando los abrieron, sus ojos mostraron el horror puro.

No quedaba nada, ni siquiera las cadenas.

-Esta hecho -dijo, pero en su voz, casi imperceptible, se notaba el dolor y arrepentimiento-


	2. Chapter 2

Mas allá de Alola, mas allá de cualquier región, se encontraba una región completamente hundida en nieve y hielo.

Esta región, se le conocía como La Región del Hielo. La región más débil de la historia.

No muchas la conocían y los que lo hacían apenas la tomaban en cuenta. La razón de esto es que, a diferencia de las otras regiones, no tenia una historia tan grande, además de que no poseía ningún legendario del cual presumir.

Eh incluso, no pertenecía a las seis regiones centrales, era simplemente un páramo de hielo, que desaparecería con el tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban.

Comenzó como un rumor, luego se convirtió en realidad.

¡La Región de Hielo poseía un legendario! ¡Y una raro en eso!

Pocas veces apareció, pero los que lo vieron, lo pudieron identificar.

Un Mew. Uno Blanco.

Todas las personas que vieron al Mew, lo describieron de esta manera.

"Sus ojos brillantes azules, y su pelaje de un blanco puro como la misma nieve"

Al principio, todo comenzó con una niña que fue aparentemente salvada por el Mew, que le dijo a su madre y a sus amigas, obviamente al ser una niña nadie le creyó, eso fue hasta que los avistamientos del Mew aumentaron, tanto que la Profesora de la región, la Profesora Glace se aventuro a su misma a verificar si era real.

Después de una semana de buscar por los lugares en donde fue visto estaba a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que piso mal y estaba a punto de caer en una grieta del hielo.

Solo para ser salvada por un agarre Psíquico que la elevo hacia la superficie, al salir lo vio, tal y como describieron, sus ojos brillantes azules, tan claros como el cielo, su pupila tan azul como el mar, y un pelaje blanco tan puro como la nieve, tanto que parecía brillar con la nieve, al parpadear él había desaparecido.

La primera reacción de la Profesora fue quedar en shock, hasta que comenzó a reír de felicidad.

Glace: ¡Gracias! -grito hacia el bosque helado como si supiera que estaba ahí observándola-

La Profesora realmente estaba feliz, sabia de mas que Mew no era blanco, si no rosa, este era un hallazgo raro ¡Y estaba en su Región! Además de que parecía que no quería irse, las pruebas estaban en que ayudo a las personas del Pueblo en donde se encontraban.

Cuando regreso al pueblo, todas las personas la inundaron de preguntas hasta que ella con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Glace: Es real, el Mew blanco es real

Desde ese día, cosas muy beneficiosas pasaron para la Región del Hielo, primero, fue que gran parte de los cultivos de afuera lograron florecer, sin contar los que estaban en los invernaderos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto, pero lo agradecieron enormemente.

Nadie sabia la causa de esto, hasta que alguien vio al Mew blanco con una luz verde de sus patas hacer florecer algunos cultivos, esta información corrió como la pólvora.

Todos comenzaron a agradecer al Mew blanco, incluso el día del festival de los copos de nieve, un festival que hicieron para celebrar el aniversario de la creación de la región, muchos niños se disfrazaron con orejas y colas de Mew blanco e incluso un grupo de ellos hizo una canción como agradecimiento de todo lo que hizo por su región.

Sin embargo, algunas personas comenzaron a hacer publicidad del Mew blanco hacia las otras regiones, mostraron imágenes de los cultivos y del festival. No pudieron mostrar una foto pues, el Mew siempre desaparecía antes de que siquiera sacaran la cámara.

Al principio las demás regiones se mostraron escépticas hacia el Mew blanco, pero algunos entrenadores al no tener nada que hacer, fueron hacia la helada región para verificar eso.

Intentaron hacerlo aparecer para retarlo a una batalla, pero solo parecía aparecer cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Algunos entrenadores, por sus descuidos, de hecho, fueron ayudados por el Mew, y antes de que ellos pudieran retarlo el desaparecía.

Esta información fue llevada hacia las demás regiones, llamando la atención de algunos Profesores Pokemon, pero principalmente de un Profesor originario de Kanto, pero es mayormente llamado "El Profesor Regional".

El Profesor Oak fue una de los que le llamo la atención de este Mew blanco, y quería ir a verificarlo el mismo, obviamente no fue solo, el invito a su nieto, Gary, quien le pregunto si podía invitar al resto de sus amigos, su abuelo acepto, y los otros también, el resultado de todo eso, tantas personas de Kanto hasta Kalos, irían hacia la Región del Hielo para intentar atrapar al Mew blanco.

Después de unos días para preparar todo, partieron hacia su destino.

Eh aquí comienza nuestra aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo en la Región del Hielo nunca tuvo tanto color, mayormente, siempre estuvo con nubes grises ocultando el sol, razón por la cual todos en la región eran obviamente pálidos.

Sin embargo, este día fue la excepción, el sol se podía ver con algunas nubes grises aquí y allá, pero había sol de todos modos.

A pesar de haber sol, aun hacia un frio mortal en la región, y eso les quedo bastante claro a un grupo de personas que acababan de llegar.

Dawn: ¡Arceus este frio es mortal! -grito temblando a pesar de tener por lo menos cuatro capas de abrigos-

Oak: esta región esta en el extremo del mundo, donde casi nunca llega el sol, por suerte vinimos en la época en la cual el sol se ve a menudo -informo también temblando-

Max: ¿Ya estamos cerca? -tartamudeo un poco-

Oak: esta en la cima de la colina -dijo apuntando a una colina que tenia una casa blanca en la cima-

May: ¡Vamos! ¡Ya no aguanto este frio! -grito comenzando a correr hacia la casa-

Brock: ¡Espéranos May! -grito seguido de los otros que también comenzaron a correr-

Todos excepto uno.

La rubia se quedó mirando como el resto de las personas se iban corriendo a la casa, ella suspiro, camino tranquilamente mirando las personas y niños que jugaban en la nieve.

De pronto, de su mochila, salió cierto roedor amarillo.

Pikachu: ¿Estas bien Bonnie? -dijo a la chica de quince años-

Bonnie: Si…-suspiro- Solo es que…Pensando en que tal vez este aquí….

Pikachu al oír eso también se quedo callado, su tren de pensamientos moviéndose en el pasado, una expresión de arrepentimiento en sus rostro y ojos.

Bonnie: bueno vayamos, no podremos avanzar en nada si nos quedamos aquí sin saber que camino tomar -dijo y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido hacia la casa-

El tipo eléctrico asintió en silencio y miro la casa blanca, ¿Tendrán suerte esta vez?

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, junto con el resto del grupo, vieron que el Profesor Oak golpeaba la puerta y después de unos minutos una mujer de cabello azul atado en una coleta la abrió.

Bonnie, mientras hablaban, se tomó el tiempo de analizar a la Profesora. Por lo que escucho su apellido era Glace, su apariencia era como una versión femenina del Profesor Sycamore, el solo pensamiento la hizo reír internamente.

Glace: Hola jovencita ¿Tu eres? -dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba de sus pensamientos a la rubia-

Bonnie: Uh…Soy Bonnie -dijo un poco apenada de quedarse en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo-

Glace: ¡Encentada de conocerte Bonnie! ¡Junto con el resto! -dijo a todos sus "invitados"- ¡Pasen por favor! Estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar -dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar-

-Gracias Profesora Glace -agradecieron todos y entraron a la humilde casa/laboratorio-

Al entrar, todos se sacaron sus abrigos, y los pusieron en una percha, fueron guiados por la profesora a la sala de estar y se sentaron en los grandes sofás de color rojo.

Glace: bueno, me avisaron que iban a venir as que… ¿De que quieren hablar? -dijo con una sonrisa tomando un poco del chocolate caliente que había preparado-

Oak: venimos aquí para hablar del Mew blanco -dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-

Ante esto, la Profesora de ahogo con un poco de chocolate y Bonnie, quien estaba cerca de ella, le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

Glace: Gracias querida -le sonrió a Bonnie quien asintió- Disculpen eso, me tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué quieren saber del Mew blanco?

Fue el turno de Gary de hablar.

Gary: oímos que ayudo a florecer los cultivos ¿Es verdad? -dijo con una mirada calculadora-

Glace: así es, uno de mis buenos amigos lo vio con un brillo verde saliendo de sus patas haciendo florecer su cultivo -dijo tomando un poco más de chocolate-

Oak: ya veo…-dijo tomando nota en su mente- ¿Qué otra cosa sabes del Mew blanco?

Glace: hasta donde sé, solo aparece cuando alguien necesita ayuda, yo misma fui ayudada por el -dijo con una sonrisa recordando el momento-

Oak: ¿Cómo es su aspecto? -dijo sin quitar su mirada seria y Glace lo miro burlonamente-

Glace: ¿Por qué crees que lo llamamos Mew blanco? -dijo haciendo que Oak se sonrojara un poco de la vergüenza- La verdad no sé si el Mew de Kanto tiene los mismos ojos claros azules que el Mew blanco, ya que esos ojos son bastantes distintivos -dijo con una mano en su mentón-

Brock: ¿Cómo son sus ojos? -dijo tiendo en su cabeza la imagen del Mew de Kanto-

Glace: Celestes brillantes y su pupila azul, muchos lo dicen de esta manera "Celestes como el cielo y azul como el mar"

Cilan: um tiene razón, esos ojos serian bastante distintivos -dijo pensativo-

Oak: ¿No sabes otra cosa sobre el Mew blanco? ¿Cómo donde se encuentra? -dijo nuevamente con un brillo en sus ojos-

Glace: -niega con la cabeza- No realmente, lo máximo que puedo decirte es que esta por este pueblo -dijo seria esta vez-

-Ahh -suspiraron decepcionados a excepción de Bonnie-

Después de eso, dejaron el tema y comenzaron a hablar de los avances de la región, sin embargo, Bonnie no estaba prestando atención, mientras acariciaba el lomo de Pikachu, que estaba en su regazo, ella pensó en lo que dijeron sobre los ojos del Mew. Esa descripción la era muy familiar, y sabia exactamente a quien pertenecían.

Bonnie: _¿Realmente estará aquí?_ -pensó distraídamente- _Si esta aquí, entonces, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad_ -pensó y en sus ojos brillo la determinación-

Nadie noto que esos ojos distintivos los estaban observando desde una ventana.


	4. Chapter 4

El bosque nevado, kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles, mayormente pinos, cubiertos de nieve, este bosque rodeaba todo el Pueblo de Yukigafuru. Esta no es la única razón por la cual es llamado el bosque nevado, mayormente es que dependiendo de la hora y época del año se desatan fuertes o ligeras tormentas de nieve.

En este momento, el bosque nevado solamente gozaba de una ligera nevada que ni siquiera se le puede considerar llovizna. Por lo tanto, lo único que se podía ver eran los copos cayendo con gracia al suelo.

Pero eso no lo apreciaron ninguno de los dos visitantes, que acaban de llegar a la región.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué me tenia que tocar contigo?! ¡Eres muy exasperante! -grito una voz femenina, interrumpiendo totalmente la paz que había en el bosque-

-Y tu muy habladora -respondió de vuelta su acompañante- Solo concentrémonos en encontrar a este "Legendario de Hielo" y vámonos -dijo totalmente impaciente de volver a su cálida y tranquila región-

-¡Ugh! ¡No se ni para que me trajeron contigo! ¡Yo no vine aquí para mandar a matar a otro posible legendario puro! -grito y su acompañante gruño ¿Tenia que restregárselo en la cara siempre? -

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! -grito perdiendo la paciencia-

-¿Ah no? ¡El confiaba en ti! ¡¿Y que hiciste?! ¡Echaste toda esa confianza a la basura!

-¡No fui el único! -grito intentando desesperadamente que se calmara o se callara-

-¡Eso solo demuestra que TODOS son unos idiotas! -grito y levito más adelante-

-gruñe y levita hacia ella- ¿Y tu hubieras interferido contra el dios del universo?

-¡Si! ¡¿Por qué crees que el no me llamo cuando lo condeno?!

Muy bien ella tenía un punto ahí, el macho sabía que era totalmente cierto, ella por "esa persona" se arrojaría hasta por un acantilado.

-suspira- Escucha, todos queríamos detenerlo, pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡EL se enfrentó al mismo "dios del universo" y todo para salvarlos! ¡¿Por qué ustedes no hacen lo mismo?! ¿Eh?! ¡Eso solo demuestra lo cobardes que son!

El macho se quedo callado, se le acabaron los argumentos, no importa cuantas veces intentara negarlo o encontrar una excusa, él y todos los demás eran unos cobardes.

Totalmente diferentes de "esa persona".

Siguieron levitando por el lugar, en silencio esta vez, volaron por una media hora hasta que, encontraron algo.

O mejor dicho alguien.

Su pelaje estaba brillando entre la nieve, tanto que se confundía con esta, lo único que lo diferencia de ella, eran sus ojos azules también brillantes que los miraban inexpresivos, pero al mismo tiempo vividos.

Ambos Pokemon Alphas abrieron la boca y los ojos de la impresión.

Esto era imposible, sin embargo, parpadearon y el Mew seguía ahí, sin quitar su mirada de él, la Pokemon femenina se dirigió a el macho.

-¿Mewtwo? -dijo su mirada fija en el Mew blanco-

-¿Si? -pregunto mirando en la misma dirección-

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

Mewtwo: ¿Hablas de un Mew blanco de ojos celestes brillantes que convenientemente se parece a Ash? Si, lo estoy viendo -respondió con tono sin emoción, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de shock-

-Ah bien, solo me aseguraba -murmuro y miro al Mew- ¿Ash?

El Mew simplemente la miro y movió una de sus orejas, la Pokemon femenina tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar abrazarlo por lo adorable que se veía.

Mewtwo: emm Latias -viendo como sus garras haciendo fuerza en si misma- No creo que sea el…

Latias: ¡Pero lo estas viendo! ¡Es el! -grito sin quitar su mirada del Mew-

Mewtwo: si, pero…

-En realidad…Ella tiene razón -se escucho una voz masculina algo joven, pero no tanto-

Los dos Alphas miraron boquiabiertos al Mew que había hablado, obviamente reconocían la voz, era imposible no hacerlo.

El Mew, reconociendo que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo, volvió a hablar.

-Y no, no están soñando o algo por el estilo, en verdad soy yo, Ash o Ashura -dijo para enfatizar su punto revelando su primero nombre-

A Latias se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, Mewtwo no tiene idea de como lo hizo, pero de un momento para otro ella estaba abrazando al Mew tan fuerte que su blanco puro se estaba tornando azul. Mewtwo sudo por esto.

Latias: ¡Ashy te extrañe! ¡Gracias a -paro un momento por lo que estaba por decir- ¡Gracias al Soul Dew que estas vivo! -retomo su habla y abrazo mas fuerte al pobre Mew-

Ash: uhh yo también te extrañe Latias -dijo entrecortándose por la falta de aire- Um Latias….Aire..

Latias: ¿Uh? -se dio cuenta del que pelaje de Ash se torno azul- ¡Perdon! -lo soltó rápidamente y el Mew respiro hondo-

Ash: no está bien, ya debería estar acostumbrado -hablo entre respiración mientras que su pareja volvía a su blanco normal, el miro al clon del ancestro de los Pokemon, quien lo miro realmente incomodo-

Mewtwo: uhh ¿Hola? -pregunto mas que decir, tanto Ash como Latias suspiraron-

Ash: mira, por mucho que me gustaría hablar contigo, o con Latias, será mejor que salgan del bosque nevado ahora -dijo seriamente-

Latias: ¿Por qué? -pregunto confundida, ¡Finalmente se reencontraban! ¿Y el le pedía que se vaya? –

Ash: Por qu -interrumpido por un rugido, aterrador y sobrenatural, que se notaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, el puso una cara de cansancio- Por eso -voló rápidamente hacia la dirección seguido de Latias y Mewtwo- ¿De verdad me van a seguir?

Latias: sabes que, como tu compañera, debo estar ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas -dijo seriamente, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, causando que el mismo Mew sonriera-

Mewtwo: ¡Momento! ¡¿Compañeros?! -ah se habían olvido de que él estaba ahí-

Ash: no es momento Mewtwo, ahora será mejor que se preparen -paro al llegar al lugar, los otros dos también lo hicieron-

Miraron hacia adelante, y decir que Mewtwo y Latias no estaban horrorizados era una subestimación.

Parecía un Mightyena, solo que era totalmente negro, sus ojos eran rojo sangre, y sus garras parecían tan filosas capaces de atravesar un cuerpo como su fuera papel.

Mewtwo: ¿Q-Que es esa cosa? -logro decir luego de estar en shock por unos segundos-

Ash: esto, es lo que yo llamo, Shadow Pokemon


End file.
